degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sarahdangerrr/My Autobiography
Name: '''Sarah, but you can call me Danger or Sarahdanger(rr) '''Age: 19 State: California Grade: College; 2nd year. Favorite Color: Black, turquiose, purple. Favorite Food: vegetarian soups. Sports: Dancing/the only sport I can be semi good at. Extracurricular Activites: Singing, acting, I also have a job that I love. Favorite Subject: Science. Least Favorite: Math. Music: A lot of indie bands. Panic! at the Disco is one of my favorites that you all know about. Favorite Song of the Moment: It will always be "Faces" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. That song means so much to me. Favorite Shows: Degrassi, Awkward, Bones, Psych, Pretty Little Liars. Favorite Movies: Sleepless in Seattle, Castaway, Forrest Gump, Super 8, Men in Black, The Hunger Games. Personality: I'm really awkward, but at the same time I'm really chill. I get tired very easily and when I'm tired that's when people seem to like my eccentric personality the most. I'm ADD and it's so it's easy to tell when I'm off the pill. I can either be really nice or I just won't talk to you. Even if I hate you, I'll still be really sweet, but in a different way. I'm very clumsy. Not very quick on my feat. Oh, and 75% of my language is sarcasm, 25% ridiculousness. I'm very strange. Stuff I Hate: Narcisistic people, homophobia, religions that divide rather than unite, math, routine, getting up in the morning. Sarahdangerrr stands for: It's a mash-up of my first name and one of my favorite bands called Danger Radio. They were a huge part of my Freshman and Sophomore years. They are the reason I have my friends Michaela and Bailey and why I hold on to the two so dearly. Michaela and Bailey made Sarah Danger my official nick name in Sophomore year and I don't think I'll ever let that go. Wiki Friends: Cam, Tayler, Nate, Icy, Steph, Hannah, Tyler, Aleesha, Niso/Jasmine, Wendy, Windy, Lauren, Camille(even though we never talk.) aaaandnnnddndnddd I don't remember. If I forgot anyone and you think you deserve to be up here, please let me know! '''Real Talk (whatever that is supposed to mean): '''I'm a singer/song-writer. I've always been very musical, even though the rest of my family isn't. It's my dream to be a professional musician. Acting is my second love. I don't think I'll be able to live life without being involved in theatre somehow. Acting is the reason for singing as well. There is no way I'd believe the words I write without acting being their foundation. Guitar is tied with singing. They're both very hard to be good at, but there is no way I wouldn't put in that hard work if it didn't mean living my dream. Right now I'm kind of lost in my life. I'm still trying to figure things out, but luckily I have a very supportive family to help me get through it. I STOLE THIS FROM TAY. CHECK OUT HER BIO. (UN: Murder Scene) Category:Blog posts